The Full Story
by Fanna Girl
Summary: Max and her friend J.J are doing a documentary on how to be a rockstar. The catch? They have to spend all summer with Three Chances, a band Max would rather die then see. What happens when she starts to fall for Nick? COed with MaximumRideFanAddict.Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**Anna Ride and MaximumRideFanAddict here!**

**Anna: This is about Max meeting 3 Chances. MRFA, care to explain more?**

**MRFA: Me here! I'm just the coolistical unofficial beta. Yes, I add on stuff to other words. The adding stuff to awesome is Anna's. She copyrighted it. It's not fair! Just go and read the story, people. It'll make more sense later. Weird how the actual author wrote more in the AUTHOR'S note than the beta.**

**Anna: You mean LESS? Ha. Anyways, she's not my OFFICAL Beta, but she's basically the behind-the-scenes helper in my stories. Now, MRFA, you may rant some more. But be sure to put in the disclaimer. **

**MRFA: Oops, I meant less. Do I **_**have**_** to do the disclaimer? That's not fair… I guess you get to do it next chapter. AIR PINKY PROMISE! Ha! You have to do it for the rest of the story, now that you pinky promised me! Yeah, do you **_**seriously **_**think we'd be James Patterson writing this out? We'd be busy kicking Dylan and Maya out of the books, if we were.**

**Anna: I OWN THE CAMCORDER AND THREE CHANCES! MRFA owns the cab driver because of all of the lines she gave him. **

**MRFA: HEY! The poor cab driver needed lines too! Get to reading the story…NOTHING TO SEE HERE!**

**CHAPTER ONE!**

Chapter 1

**Max POV**

**This is the story of how I met the famous band 3 Chances. I've never told this story before. I threw out the tapes after getting into Julliard. Even J.J doesn't know the full story, and she was there with me every step of the way. So here it is, the full story.**

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. They approved it? They're letting you do the documentary?" Ella asked me in disbelief, talking in fragments. "They ignored our messages about how they are even more awesomesaucetastic because of their music!" She huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

I gasped mockingly, putting my hand to my heart. Then, I rolled my eyes. "Or maybe... it's because they didn't want to girls that are crazy about them documenting their every move." I suggested in an obviously fake surprised voice. She scowled at me and watched as I packed my bags.

"I just don't get it." She muttered to herself before walking out of the room.

I packed my notebook last and zipped my last bag up. I turned on my camcorder as Dad and Ari, my twelve year old brother, grabbed J.J and my bags and dragged them to the car.

"Here we are; the beginning of my documentary I'm submitting to get into my college." I announced into the camera lens as my best friend J.J held it, ridiculously flinging my arms out.

"With The Camcorder Girl, J.J. at my side, I'm leaving Colorado to go to California to meet the supposedly amazing boy band, 3 Chances, and do a documentary on the life of a rock star. My friends and family shall visit me on this trip, as I travel the USA with four boys that became famous four years ago from YouTube, just like the infamous Justin Bieber."

I got into the limo that was taking us to the airport, J.J in front of me, still training her hot pink camcorder on my face.

"Here we are, in the limo leading to our possible scholarships to our dream college." I announced and J.J gave them a view of the limo before training the camcorder on my face once again.

"I'm Maximum Batchelder, reporting from Colorado, California, New York, Florida, Washington, Virginia, Texas, Iowa, Ohio, Georgia, New Hampshire, and Arizona. This trip will take all summer, in a tour bus, with the four boys I loathe. How will it all turn out? Will J.J ever talk? Will Nudge and Ella freak when they come? Will I ever stop talking as if this is a cliché afternoon soap opera? This is the maximum ride across the country. Stay tuned as we go into...The airport." I said, dramatically as we got out of the limo. J.J filmed the checkout lines inside the airport.

"Next we shall be reporting from Hollywood, California. Wish us luck." I said with a wink once the camcorder was on me again.

I sighed as we loaded our luggage onto the airplane. I was looking at the floor as J.J gave the man our tickets, so I didn't get a good look at him. I was itching to start filming again. My fingers were even twitching just to hold the camera! J.J elbowed me and I looked up to see the door of the plane in front of us.

I took a deep breath and walked onto the plane, sitting to the far right near the window. J.J. sat next to me and I started playing with the hem of my green and white off-the-shoulder shirt. J.J. slapped my hand and shot me a meaningful look.

"Max…Stop it. You know we'll start filming again as soon as we reach." J.J. warned.

"Don't reprimand me." I said as I scowled at my best friend. She half-smiled and passed me a stick of mint chocolate chip flavored bubblegum. I smiled back and took it before popping it into my mouth and chewing on it. The flavor exploded in my mouth as the plane took off.

My ears popped and I flinched, but stopped fidgeting. _This is what you've always wanted! A scholarship to a news college. So why should you be against meeting these boys? Sure, you hate them, but this is business. You need them to get to where you want to go. _I told myself and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up to the sound of J.J. screaming excitedly, 'We're here! We're here!'

"Could you lower the volume a bit? We still have a half hour!" I complained, drowsy and grumpy.

"We're in California, Max! Where our dreams come true and home of the actors and actresses!" She sighed dramatically, fainting in a mocking way.

"Yeah, I got that the first time around. We might be in California, but we haven't landed in Hollywood yet!" I have to admit though, her excitement was contagious. J.J. muttered something that sounded close to 'fun spoiler'.

"J.J., really? Fun spoiler? What an _amazing_ comeback." I smirked.

"See, that what makes you the fun spoil- Eep! Look outside, Max! We're about to land soon!" J.J. squealed.

Sure enough, I could see the houses and tiny cars. A few seconds later, the announcement came on, announcing exactly that. J.J. had finally quieted down in nerves and anticipation, just staring out the airplane window, me along with her.

The airplane had finally landed. Both of us having gone through baggage claim, we were looking for the chauffer. _There. Our names on a board. Maximum Batchelder and Jennifer Joy James. _I thought as my eyes locked onto the man holding the board. I picked up my luggage as J.J turned on the camcorder.

"Hello! Max here. Here as in the first step on our wonderful journey, Hollywood! J.J. will be filming all of the concerts from behind the stage, and I'll be learning about the four boys that America is raving about. Yes, we're going to meet the famous Dylan Fredrick, Samuel Walker, James Ride and, the famous 'heartbreaker', Nick Ride!" I announced into the camera, putting air quotations around heartbreaker and heard stifled laughter.

I turned around to see the four boys I was just talking about next to the man. I rolled my eyes at their lame disguises. Sunglasses and fake mustaches. What a cliché.

"Who came up with those _amazing_ disguises? We'd better go before anyone sees you." I rolled my eyes and the man hid a smile as we pushed past the rock stars, uninterested.

"Like my genius work, Maxine?" James asked.

"What was that?" I asked sweetly. Sweetly meaning, I'll kick your butt if you piss me off even more. James gulped, pleasing me. They took our bags and J.J filmed their shocked expressions before turning back to my smirking face.

"It's time to head to the condo of the rich and famous rock stars and learn what Hollywood's shining light does to four, small town boys from Gloucester, Massachusetts." I said with a grin and a wink. J.J. turned off the camcorder, going over the info so far before giving me thumbs up.

"Good job, Max. We really have great footage of them being bossed around by so called 'Maxine'." J.J. smirked at me.

"How'd you know where we were from?" Dylan asked, flicking his golden blonde hair out of his face.

"One friend. One sister. Four rock stars. Love at first note." I said in short clipped sentences, not wanting to say anymore to the 'rock star'. He nodded and we got into the limo.

"Why doesn't she like us?" James asked Nick, who only shrugged, oh-so-helpfully.

"It's because I'm not a stereotypical teenage girl that will fall at a rock star's feet. _Especially_, ones that talk about me behind my back, literally and figuratively." I replied, keeping my spot in front of them with a quick pace, looking around.

"Nice house." I announced with sarcasm dripping from my voice once we got inside. It looked just like the Cullen's' house, what with the glass back wall and 'modern' designer furniture.

I calmed my nerves, chanting my mantra. 'Only for the scholarship. You can then leave and go back to your normal life.'

If I survive, that is.

J.J half smirked, rolling her eyes at me as I kicked open the door. The guys' shared a look of befuddlement and I laughed, dumping my stuff in the doorway and running into the kitchen, J.J on my heels. They probably thought I was a weak girl and would wait for those slow pokes to get the butts over here to open the door for me. Sure, chivalry is nice at times, but too much is just sexist.

"You weirdoes!" I screamed at the band of so-called singers.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A SINGLE FREAKING COOKIE." I waved my arms around, emphasizing my point. Then I grabbed a laughing J.J's (who had the camcorder on) hand and my wallet and my phone, sticking it in my pocket and running outside. I couldn't live without my cookies! What did they expect? Some skinny, anorexic like teenager who would never eat?

"Where are you going?" Dylan called and I ignored him, flicking open my cell and calling for a cab. After the call I closed my cell and stuffed it back into my pocket. Soon the cab was at their weird-emo-vampire-dweeb doorstep and J.J and I piled into the back.

"The nearest bakery, please." I told the guy, buckling in and leaning back against my seat. I needed my cookies! Then, stupid Nick just HAD to come barging in, interrupting my mission to get cookies.

"Music Mixed Bakery, dude." Nick said, getting in next to me. I shot him a glare and he shrugged. At least, he's taking me to get my cookies.

"This place better be good or else I'm getting my mom to ship her homemade cookies straight here, and you guys are paying the bills. It'll be what you get for not giving me my cookies sooner!" I promised him. He just, get this, shrugged it off with a shrug! Sarcasm, people.

"I promised to show you around town." Nick said, once again. I glared at J.J., who was wiggling her eyebrows at me from behind the camcorder.

"Ooh, Nick Ride is showing you around Hollywood!" She teased and I groaned.

"I know!" I moaned, throwing my head in my hands. I didn't want to go around Hollywood with Fang any more than a male wants to give birth! Oh gosh, that seriously gave me a weird image in my head. I have to stop giving myself strange images.

"Is that everyone, Miss?" The cab driver asked, searching to make sure no one else would burst into the cab spontaneously.

"Yes. A bit too many, if you ask me." I stated, clearly giving Nick a hard glare. Nick just shrugged once again, and the driver looked confused. What is up with Nick and all of the shrugging?

It's decided, I won't survive these philistines, I thought as the cab driver started the cab.

If one thing's for sure, J.J.'s going down with me!

**Anna: And that was chapter one! Hope you liked it! I think I forgot something...OH, YEAH! RNR!**

**MRFA: What's the point of R&R? Won't they review if they like it? (*HINT HINT*)  
><strong>

**~Anna and MRFA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna Ride and MaximumRideFanAddict here AGAIN!**

**Anna: Well, we're back. I don't know what else to say...Laughter Queen, care to out-write my Author's Note again? **

**L. Queen: Um…We have another chapter in store for all of you people? In case you're wondering, I got an Anna Nickname©! It's the Laughter Queen, for reasons unmentioned. **

**Anna: Sigh. Disclaimer time...**

**L. Queen: Ha ha, never under estimate the power of the air pinky promise!**

**Anna: I own the camcorder, the song in this chapter and Three Chances. JP owns, Fang, Iggy, Max, J.J, Ella, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Jeb, Ari, Dr. M and anything/one else from MR. Oh, and Laughter Queen was the one who wrote Fang at the end! I just forgot to edit it out...Oh, and all that **_**I**_** write is dedicated to Riah, since her horse trampled her foot. :(**

**L. Queen: I'm dedicating it to Riah too, even though I don't know her! I don't have any other person to dedicate it to, and getting your foot trampled by a horse doesn't seem all to pleasurable either.**

**Anna: It happened a couple weeks ago, but I still dedicate it to her cuz I said I would. And L. Q is right. It probably wasn't.  
><strong>

**CHAPTER TWO!**

Chapter 2

**Max POV**

"Why do you hate us again?" Nick asked and I laughed in his face.

"Because you're self-centered idiots who think they're all that and a bag of skittles because you have fan girls." I replied sharply and J.J chuckled beside me.

"You DO know the camera's rolling, right?" She asked through her laughter and I shot her a wide eyed look.

"What? No! That shall be cut out! J.J, this has to be serious!" I lectured her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I also have to film how rock stars act and reply and move and groove and deal and eat. Plus, we just got a very amusing expression of yours in the shot." J.J shot back and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Twenty dollars." The Cab Driver, who shall now be known as Al, demanded and I realized we had stopped.

"HOLY CHEESE HOW DID WE GET HERE SO FAST?" I exclaimed and J.J rolled her eyes. It seriously seemed like we just started five minutes ago!

"It's been thirty minutes, Max." Nick whispered in my ear, fishing out his wallet and paying Al. I glared him.

"THAT LONG? These cookies better be good. What's with you paying? CHIVALRY IS DEAD! Face it, Nick! I am PERFECTLY capable of paying myself!" I rambled while he was walking around the cab. At the end of my speech, he opened the door for me and I realized J.J had already gotten out.

Nick shot me a quick grin, taking my hand and somehow gracefully pulling me out to my feet.

"Well, I think chivalry is nice sometimes." He whispered, our faces so close our breath bounced against the others, his hand holding mine in between ours. My chocolate brown eyes met his, which I realized now, so close, had gold specks in them.

"I guess it is." I muttered back and he leaned a little closer and my heart beat faster as I almost slid my eyes closed. What happened to the jerk that I saw before? I stepped back and pulled my hand away, just as J.J. interrupted us.

"This place looks beast!" J.J exclaimed, walking around to get a better shot with the video camera. Nick looked hurt by my pulling away, but quickly disguised it, before I turned around to see a neon blue building. There was a huge sign hanging over the revolving door that read 'Mixed Music' and it was shaped like a record behind an iPod.

"It does." I agreed, moving next to her, heart still beating erratically. _What the heck was that shiz? _I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I swiveled around, my hand accidentally banging Nick's.

"OW!" I screeched and he winced slightly, looking a little worriedly at me.

"Don't sneak up on people, you idiot!" I snapped, feeling it start to swell a little.

"Aw, crap. I'm sorry, Max." Nick apologized in a husky voice, checking it.

"Come on inside, I'll grab you some ice." He said, taking my hand and dragging me into the revolving doors. I felt his hand shock me and I pulled my hand away, not wanting any of what happened earlier to happen again.

* * *

><p>J.J and Nick were off, getting me ice packs and chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven. I could honestly care less. My head didn't hurt as much now; I was just really bored and lonely.<p>

I took in the Bakery or Karaoke bar. It had black walls with neon splatter paints and a sort of gleaming white tiles to the point where it was almost silver. There were sixteen tables, all different colors.

One table was neon blue with three matching chairs, another was neon green with neon yellow paint splatters with four black chairs, and one was neon pink with red and white paint splatters and two red heart-shaped chairs.

"Okay everybody, time for karaoke! Your favorite twins, April and Zach, are going to be playing the guitar and the drums. So, who's up?" A woman in her twenties with gold curls and green eyes asked the crowd, snapping me out of my observation.

She was wearing a black All Time Low t-shirt that hugged her sides and black skinny jeans that were obviously really torn a little at the thighs with grey converse.

Nobody raised their hands and she grinned wickedly.

"Well, then, we'll just have to pick you out ourselves." She said and I looked away, bored. I mean, what are the chances of it being me? Of course, a light just _had _to suddenly hit me and I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"No, no, no. I don't sing." I told the two burly men with auburn hair and grey eyes as they pulled me up on stage.

"Hi, what's your name?" A girl my age asked me. She looked like a mini version of the woman except with turquoise eyes. A boy appeared next to her who looked just like her, and I guessed they were the twins, April and Zach.

"I'm Max and I don't sing." I told them and they chuckled. April was wearing a white dress that reached her knees and had her sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She didn't have any shoes on and so you could see her painted black toenails. Zach was wearing a white t-shirt, camouflage colored cargo pants with white converses that were lined with the same color scheme.

"Well, neither do we, so I guess you'll have to do the honors, Max." April replied and I smiled. She seemed cool.

"Mom likes to bring random people up and give them a perspective they've never seen. Like, the concrete becoming the stage and such." I took this in, reaching into my jean back pocket, my fingers brushing my newest song lyrics and notes.

"Okay. I can do this." I told them, gaining confidence and they grinned.

"Thanks!" April squealed, hugging me before picking up some drumsticks and running to a black and white drum set. Zach half smiled at me, nodding slightly and picking up a white electric guitar.

"What are we going to play?" He asked me and I took a deep breath, handing him the music.

"That's really good, and pretty easy to do on the spot. Who's it by?" He asked, curious as I gave April the music as well, getting the same treatment.

"Senorita MOI, me amigos." I told him, sitting on the stool and putting my hand on the microphone and the other on the stand. They got in positions, chuckling. "This is _You Expect_ by me, Maximum Martinez. Hope you like it."

**(A/N, Anna: You Expect by...MOI!) **

_Everybody falls at your feet.  
>You're used to it,<br>It happens with everyone you meet._

_(You expect it...)_

_You give a smile...  
>They mold like puddy<br>in the hands of a child._

_I know your story...  
>You expect<br>all the glory..._

_I don't roll that way.  
>You can go ahead<br>and play,  
>with somebody else'-<em>

_Oh, oh, oh..._

April came in, loud and fast, and I got up, pushing my stool back with my foot. The crowd cheered.

_You just walk away  
>like you always do.<br>But I'm not begging you to stay  
>like you're used to.<em>

_You give a smile...  
>They mold like puddy<br>in the hands of a child._

_I know your story...  
>You expect<br>all the glory..._

_You expect fame and money...  
>You expect people to adore you...<br>But you didn't expect that I would hate on you, honey!_

_Stop looking at me._

_I know that you expect..._

_You give a smile...  
>They mold like puddy<br>in the hands of a child._

_I know your story...  
>You expect<br>all the glory..._

At this point I was holding the microphone and jumping up and down to the beat of the drums, dancing around the stage, forgetting everything that mattered except the crowd and the notes on the guitar. I had even forgotten about my cookies!

_Well, step aside,  
>That's not how I roll.<br>You and your stupid pride...  
>They make me go out of my mind...<em>

_Oooh, oooh..._

_You give a smile...  
>They mold like puddy<br>in the hands of a child._

_I know your story...  
>You expect<br>all the glory..._

_I'm not anybody's girl.  
>I don't want to waste my life,<br>Just to go in a car for a whirl._

_I'm not here to see you.  
>I'm here to make sure you<br>see it, too!_

_Not everyone will love you,  
>not everyone will care.<br>Some of us want to shove you...  
>Off the stairs...<em>

A lot of chuckles could be heard after I sang that part, since I had put on a mischievous look to match my singing.

_You give a smile...  
>They mold like puddy<br>in the hands of a child._

_I know your story...  
>You expect<br>all the glory._

_I'm sorry, boy,  
>But this girl,<br>ain't nobody's little toy._

_(Nobody's little toy)_

The beat slowed down again and I sat back down, looking out at the audience, sliding my microphone back into its holder.

_Do you really expect?  
>So much respect?<br>Baby, that I can't give to you?  
>What would it prove?<em>

_Oh..._

_You give a smile...  
>They mold like puddy<br>in the hands of a child._

_I know your story...  
>You expect<br>all the glory..._

The last note faded out as I carried my voice. There was a second of silence before the crowd erupted into cheers. I was gasping for breath, grinning and waving at the people. April and Zach bowed and came over, wrapping their arms around my shoulders.

"That was awesome! The best we've preformed in years!" Zach exclaimed to me, sounding stoked.

"Definitely." A deep, husky voice said and he looked down to see Nick smirking with a plate of warm, moist, fresh chocolate chip cookies and an ice pack. I was glad my cheeks were already red from singing, because otherwise I would probably be blushing like a tomato, remembering our, um…incident.

"I'm guessing your head is better?"

* * *

><p>April and Zach gave us a ride to Nick's place. James, Sam and Dylan were waiting for us, looking worried.<p>

"Want to come in, guys?" I asked them and they smiled, nodding in unison.

"This place looks beast!" April squealed and I cleared my throat.

"You two need nicknames first. April, you're like an angel, so...Angel?" She nodded enthusiastically and I turned to Zach.

"What're you good at?" I asked and Zach grinned before letting one rip.

"Oh, dear god!" I screamed, throwing open the door and rolling out. Nicky Boy (He he...He would kill me for calling him that...Ah, who cares? I sure don't.) was already out before any of this, and so he was halfway up the driveway when J.J, Angel and I ran, screaming and tripping away from the car.

"Toxic..." I whispered, hanging onto his arm and shoving my face in his chest. Instead, it came out as "Fofif", being muffled by his shirt.

Nick chuckled, pulling me off of him. James walked up, looking peeved.

"You were gone for HOURS!" He exclaimed and I looked at him incredulously.

"How can you IGNORE that SMELL? Even Nick is cowering under its power!" I shrieked.

"Oh, hi April." He said, completely ignoring my question as Angel finally got to us, looking scared.

"She's not April. She's ANGEL." I told him slowly, like he couldn't process it.

"I found a nickname for Zach." I told them all, J.J and Zach finally reaching us.

"What?" The two girls asked excitedly.

"He will officially be known as The Gasman, AKA Gazzy." I announced and the boy in question thought it over before grinning.

"I like it." Gazzy announced and I grinned, hooking my arm in Angel and J.J's.

"Of course you do." I half-laughed as we walked down the driveway.

"You forgot your cookies!" Gazzy called after me. I was almost appalled; these people underestimate me. I _never _forget about cookies unless I'm singing!

I grinned, holding up the plate. "No I didn't!"

We shoved past Dylan and Sam to Gazzy, Nick and James' chuckles.

Maybe I wouldn't die, after all...

Who am I kidding?

I still hate them.

* * *

><p>We ordered some pizza and I sighed contentedly. "Thank god for fast food." I murmured and Angel and J.J laughed.<p>

"Fang, no flicking Fangles at the dinner table!" James screamed and J.J and I looked at him like he was nuts. Which, I'm pretty sure he was.

"Fang is Nick and Fangles is his fringe. I'm Iggy." James, excuse me, 'Iggy' explained and I laughed, chewing on my pizza again. Then, when Ni-Fang was looking down, I threw a chunk of my pepperoni pizza at Fang's forehead, and he looked up, glaring.

"WHAT THE HECK, MAX!" He exclaimed and I looked at him innocently.

"Fangles is looking thin. I thought we should feed her, too." Iggy and Gazzy cracked up, but Dylan and Sam looked kind of confused.

Fang just looked pissed.

"You. Threw. Pizza. At. My. Head!" I snorted, glaring back and leaning forward.

"YOU threw your forehead at my face!" I retorted and he looked amused.

"That's a horrible comeback." He answered and I scoffed.

"It's a true comeback. I threw pizza at _Fangles._" He shook his head at me and I got up, pushing my chair back and heading to my room.

I picked up my guitar and started strumming, unaware of the snoopy rock stars outside my door.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: Read and review, please.<strong>

**L. Queen: Ni-Fang…That's a new one! (I own it) For my closing sentence, as she said!**

**~Anna and Laughter Queen**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNA RIDE ARE HERE WITH A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Anna: THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY POPULAR! Oh my Iggy, it shocked me, too! Most reviews I've ever gotten in two chappies! Or, actually, I didn't get this many in FOUR chappies, but who's counting?**

**Iggy: *Raises eyebrow.* Uh, you? *Scoffs and walks into the kitchen.***

**Anna: *Awkward cough.* Um, so I'm just gonna have to update without MRFA, since she, like, disappeared...**

**And, so...Disclaimer time!**

**Hey, Iggy-Boy, get your butt over here and say the disclaimer! *Shouted into the kitchen.***

**Iggy: You think I would be THIS sexist if those feminists made me? Pshhh, heeeeeeeck no, peoples. L. Q owns Al and Ni-Fang. You use it, and you face HER wrath. And a law suit. A bad one. Anna owns the songs, Jesse AND the (*cough*incredibly stupid*cough*) idea of naming Fangles The Fringe.**

**Anna: *Glares daggers at Iggy.* To. The. Closet.**

**Iggy: But-**

**Anna: Shuddup. *To audience.* NOTHING TO SEE HERE! Max, introduce the chapter with a flourish, please.**

**Max: CHAPTER THREE! *Throws sparkles in the air.***

**Nudge: TADA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I strummed the guitar, humming before starting the lyrics.

_I was a little girl, Wishing and wondering._

_I wanted so much._ _For me,_ _And for you._

_The way you laughed, It made me smile. The way you, Gave me that feeling_

_I never felt before._

A tear slid down my cheek as I remembered the day that I sang this._ The day Jesse left._

_You were my perfect other half. You knew just how to, Make me laugh._

_My boyfriend, My bestfriend, The one I depend on._

_Then you were gone, Like the wind, And my heart was broken._

_I was in love, It happened so fast. I wanted that love to last._

_The way you laughed, It made me smile. The way you, Gave me that feeling_

_I never felt before._

I sang softly, as if singing too loudly would break the words that meant so much to Jesse and I.

_You sang to me while I was down. I was your little clown._

_You were the wind, I was the wings. You were the Earth, I was the moon._

_I wanted to see your face, Every day, Every place._

_Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you see, Just how much I needed you?_

Needed. I hated thinking of Jesse as the past. But he was. He decided to leave and become a movie star. I still remembered that day...

* * *

><p><em>I smiled up at Jesse, stretching up the one inch I needed to the kiss him, but he turned his head, avoiding my lips. "What's wrong?" I asked, laughing, turning his head to look at me. I searched his perfect violet eyes for an answer. "Babe," He tried to start before sighing and pulling me closer to him by my waist, shooting me a grin, flashing his white teeth that contrasted with the storm clouds in the sky.<em>

_"Why don't we head up to the Mound? I'll explain there." I grinned back, nodding and taking his hand. "Mom, Ella, Ari, I'm heading out with Jesse!" A chorus of replies followed me out. The Mound was Jesse and my special spot. It was a made of dirt sculpted by Native Americans that melts into the top of this cliff above Lake Shearwater. _

_ We had met there when we were five, when we had tried to runaway there, since we both thought we were the only ones who knew about it. Then we found out that Jesse had just moved next door to my house from across town._

_Jesse wouldn't look at me the whole walk to the Mound, and a knot appeared in my stomach as I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. Suddenly the Mound appeared in front of us, a giant mound of dirt molded into the shape of a hawk. I sat on it back, facing the tail feathers, which pointed to the northern star._

_I turned to him, expectant, as he knelt in front of me, running a hand through his blonde hair, sighing. "Max...I...I got a movie deal..." My eyes lit up and I hugged him, making him fall on his back. "That's wonderful! When are they coming to town?" I asked, voice innocent and expectant, but I realized the truth when he avoided my eyes and I unwrapped my arms from his neck slowly._

_"They're not coming to town, are they?" I asked softly, slowly, painfully, feeling rain start to fall on us. Jesse opened his mouth to say something but I turned away. "You're leaving...and I can't come..." My throat clogged and I looked him in the eyes. _

_"Max, my manager said-"_

_"You have a manager?" I asked in disbelief and he nodded before hedging on._

_"Yeah, and she said that, for publicity, a country girl such as yourself would hurt my image, and so-"_

_"You're breaking up with me." I said bitterly, with a laugh to match, getting up and walking away._

_"Max, babe, wait!" He called and I looked at him with a harsh smile. _

_"Don't call me that, I guess I beat you to the chase. We're over." I whipped around and ran off, but in the direction of Nudge's house instead of my own, tears spilling down my cheeks. _

_Then I turned back and shouted to him. "What I can't believe is that you chose fame over love! You said that you'd never do that, yet here we are!" I flicked my wet bangs out of my eyes as lightening struck and thunder boomed through the valley._

_I shivered and continued to run, hugging my weak jacket to my cold body._

* * *

><p>I strummed the last notes, wiping away my tears and slapping my notebook shut, putting down my guitar and taking deep breaths, pausing when I heard shuffling outside my door. I crept silently up, resting my hand on the doorknob and swinging it open.<p>

And Iggy, Gazzy and Fang spilled onto my carpet.

I glared at them, hands on my hips. "What the flying fuggdoodles do you think you're doing, you little snoops?"

Iggy spoke up, looking at me meekly. "Nice voice you got there, Maxie."

I growled, throwing them out, hand on the back of the door. "WRONG ANSWER!" I replied and slammed the door shut before they could see my tears, but judging by the look on Fang's face, it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: Jesse's a jerk. I want to punch him.<strong>

**Iggy: *Still in the closet.* GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Anna: R and R, please!**

**~Anna Ride and MaximumRideFanAddict**


	4. UPDATE INFORMATION IMPORTANT

**Hi everyone. This is information on updates and lack-there-of. **

**I'm really, really sorry. I hate getting all of these messages and reviews from people that really like my writing. Just a lot of things have been going on in my life lately – I know, I know, excuses, excuses. But it's almost the anniversary of my aunt and uncle's car accident and I've been really depressed lately for no reason so I'm not going to be on for a few months, tops. **

**BUT, I WILL UPDATE.**

**I'll be sending all of my updates to Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for her to update my stories. I'm planning on having all of my stories updated at least once by the end of February. **

**So, yeah. I'm sorry again. **

**Love you guys, thanks for reading,  
>Anna<strong>


	5. Woot woot

Haha...you probably thought this was going to be a chapter, but it's not, cuz I suck and you all know you hate me by now.

I'm just...I've been rereading all of these fanfics that I wrote forever ago, and I've come to a single, shaking conclusion:

They suck.

AND NO, DON'T YOU DARE CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU DON'T. The plots are okay, but what I've done with them are worse than my sister's mood when she has to stay in the rain too long.

My writing style was literally the worst thing ever, and my grammar and punctuation were laughable, and I just...

And that's not all of it, okay? I would persevere through my suckishness for you guys (because I really do love you) but ever since Nevermore...

I have fallen out of love with MR.

I know. Shocking. I promised it would never happen.

But it did.

It really did.

And so...with these things in mind, along with my schoolwork and personal issues (including therapy soon woot woot), I have decided...

I'm deleting them all.

AND WHEN I SAY THEM ALL, I mean THEM ALL.

I might rewrite some of them, but it's really, really unlikely.

I'm sorry, guys, I know you all hate me and have been waiting for updates and this blows but I literally cannot write them without wanting to punch myself.

I might post some new stuff (that I will actually finish) with my new, slightly-improved writing styles that I hope you'll like, but...yeah. I'm deleting what I've posted so far. You can adopt if you want, but it's become another stress for me, and I literally do not need anymore stress on my plate right now.

I'm sorry if you all hate me. I would hate me, too.

I love you guys, though, despite all of the cuss words you're probably going to throw at me.

~Anna Ride


End file.
